mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nauka z Twilight/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: E, Sweetie Belle, może byśmy jeszcze raz powtórzyły wszystkie kroki zanim sama spróbujesz? :Sweetie Belle: Nie. Czuję, że jestem gotowa. :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze! :Sweetie Belle: stęka Nie... mogę... tego...! stęka trzask Och! Naciągnęłam sobie szyję. :Scootaloo: Ee, nic Ci nie jest? :Apple Bloom: Jeszcze trochę poćwiczysz i bez trudu podniesiesz tę miotłę! :Sweetie Belle: Nie sądzę. Ona waży z tonę. :otwierają się :Spike: Hej, czy ktoś z Was widział moją– O, tu jest. pogwizduje :Sweetie Belle: Hmm. Za to na pewno nie dostanę znaczka. :Twilight Sparkle: Może i nie. Ale cieszę się, że mogę Cie pomóc w nauce dla samej przyjemności uczenia się. :Spike: Hej, a co to za bałagan? :Scootaloo: To żaden bałagan! To są starannie poukładane części monocykla, które rozłożyłam i złoże z powrotem... kiedy Twilight pokaże mi jak. :Twilight Sparkle: Scootaloo, już mówiłam że nie pokażę Ci jak, ale pomogę Ci znaleźć instrukcję, żebyś doszła do tego sama. :Scootaloo: Och, nienawidzę czytać! :Twilight Sparkle: Po lewej, trzecia półka od dołu. Znajdziesz ją na pewno :Apple Bloom: Dzięki że pomagasz nam uczyć się nowych rzeczy, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Zawsze chętnie się dzielę z innymi moją pasją do uczenia się. :Apple Bloom: Ale, ja to się chyba nigdy nie nauczę robienia tych naparów . :Twilight Sparkle: A trzymałaś się instrukcji do uprawy magicznych roślin? :Apple Bloom: No cóż... eee... tak mniej więcej. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze, popracujemy z tą sadzonką jabłoni i zobaczymy jak Ci idzie. :Apple Bloom: Och... oby się udało. :kapnięcie :puf :Twilight Sparkle: kaszle :Sadzonka: kaszle :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: chichoczą :Apple Bloom: sadzonki Chyba troszeczkę przesadzasz, nie uważasz? :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :piłki :Diamond Tiara: Ju hu! Podejdźcie tu! Już czas! :Źrebięta: rozmawiają :Lektor: "Nauka z Twilight" :Diamond Tiara: Jak pamiętacie, obiecałam że zaprezentuję niesamowity, oryginalny, akrobatyczny pokaz, specjalnie dla Was. :Źrebięta: wiwatują :Diamond Tiara: Tak wiem, to ekscytujące. Ale jakoś mi słabo. :Źrebięta: zawiedzione :Diamond Tiara: Jednak, żebyście nie poczuli się rozczarowani, poprosiłam mojego lokaja Randolpha żeby zrobił to za mnie. :Źrebięta: wiwatują :Silver Spoon: To było niezwykłe, Diamond Tiara. :Diamond Tiara: Tak wiem. Sama nie wiem jak ja to robię. :Apple Bloom: Nie mogę uwierzyć że oni tak się nią zachwycają chociaż ona kompletnie na to nie zasługuje! :Scootaloo: Wykorzystuje innych żeby wszystko robili za nią, nie chce się jej wysilić żeby się czegoś nauczyć, a nam tak! :Sweetie Belle: Hej, ale tak z drugiej strony, gdybyśmy dobrze opanowały te rzeczy których uczy nas Twilight, to my mogłybyśmy zaimponować wszystkim kucykom ! Hmm... :Scootaloo: Spójrzcie na to! :Apple Bloom: I spójrzcie na to! :Źrebięta: podziwiają :Sweetie Belle: A teraz na to! :Diamond Tiara: pojękuje Hej, postaw mnie! :Źrebięta: się :Sweetie Belle: chichocze :Diamond Tiara: Hej, nie słyszysz co mówię? :Sweetie Belle: Co? Co? Co? :Diamond Tiara: Właśnie pytałam, czy Twoja siostra Rarity zabierze Cię w najbliższym czasie do Manehattan'u. :Silver Spoon: Bo jeśli tam będziesz, to może dołączyć do nas kiedy będziemy spędzać czas ze sławnymi celebrytami. :Scootaloo: Super! :Apple Bloom: Wow, to... całkiem miła propozycja.. :Sweetie Belle: Niestety moja siostra nie ma żadnych planów wyjazdowych w najbliższych miesiącach. :Diamond Tiara: Tak, wiemy o tym. :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: Bam, bam, a ja znaczek mam! się :Sweetie Belle: O, tak?! Ale ja nie muszę jechać do Manehattan'u żeby poznawać sławne i super fajne kucyki! Jak chcesz wiedzieć to kumplujemy się z Księżniczką Twilight! :Diamond Tiara: Powiedziałaś z Księżniczką Twilight?! To wy się z nią kumplujecie? Naprawdę? :Apple Bloom: Spotykamy się z nią co tydzień. :Scootaloo: Uczy nas różnych, nowych, fajnych rzeczy. Które naprawdę robimy! Własnokopytnie! :Diamond Tiara: Zabierzcie mnie ze sobą następnym razem! :Silver Spoon: Zabierzcie nas! :Diamond Tiara: Kiedyś bardzo często widywałam ją w mieście, ale mnie to nie obchodziło... :Silver Spoon: Mnie też kompletnie. :Diamond Tiara: Ale teraz ona jest księżniczką, przez co stała się super interesująca! :Silver Spoon: W dodatku ma skrzydła. :Diamond Tiara: No i jest alikornem. To mogę– :Silver Spoon: My! :Diamond Tiara: –iść? :Apple Bloom: Ja uważam że nie- :Sweetie Belle: Możemy Was na chwilę przeprosić? Powinnyśmy powiedzieć że tak! To jest wyjątkowa okazja! :Apple Bloom: Chyba żartujesz? Będą się ze mnie nabijały jeśli zamiast zrobienia naparu, znów doprowadzę do kaszlu jakąś roślinę. :Sweetie Belle: Nie rozumiecie? One też będą musiały się uczyć! :Scootaloo: I nie będą się mogły z nas śmiać, ponieważ same będą zajęte własną nauką. :Apple Bloom: Myślę, że to będzie dość zabawne, patrzeć jak dla odmiany starają się zrobić coś dobrego. :Diamond Tiara: O rajusiu! Tu mieszka księżniczka! A ja zaraz tam wejdę i ją zobaczę! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak ja to przeżywam! :Silver Spoon: Ja też przeżywam! :do drzwi :Sweetie Belle: Pamiętajcie, Twilight poświęca swój czas żeby nas czegoś nauczyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć dziewczyny! Zapraszam! :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: z ekscytacji Księżniczka Twilight! :Diamond Tiara: Och, to naprawdę ona! :Silver Spoon: O rajusiu, normalnie nie wierzę! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, widzę że, mamy gości. Świetnie! :Diamond Tiara: Księżniczko Twilight, jestem tak zaszczycona wizytą u ciebie, że nie masz pojęcia! O mamusiu, gdzie farbujesz ogon? :Silver Spoon: Ja też muszę taki mieć. :Twilight Sparkle: On nie jest farbowany. Ja zawsze– :Diamond Tiara: powietrza Czy to regał na książki? Jaki ciekawy projekt! :Silver Spoon: Powinnaś też taki zamówić! :Diamond Tiara: Właśnie, co nie? :Twilight Sparkle: Dziewczyny, staram się pomagać wszystkim kucykom, ale niech te cotygodniowe spotkania odbywają się w naszym gronie, hm? Dobrze, to która z Was chce ćwiczyć pierwsza? :Sweetie Belle: To może one? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, coś ty! Przeznaczam ten czas specjalnie dla Was. Apple Bloom, zaczynaj. Zobaczymy jak Ci idzie z roślinami. :Apple Bloom: Żałuję że dałam Ci się namówić żebyśmy zabrały te dwie. :Scootaloo: Apple Bloom, ale jakoś nie słyszałam żeby się z nas śmiały. :Apple Bloom: Bo one się śmiały ukradkiem. :Sweetie Belle: Spokojnie. Drugi raz nie popełnimy tego błędu. :Apple Bloom: O, ekstra. Patrzcie, idą żeby się z nas nabijać. :Scootaloo: To chyba już nikomu nie zaimponujemy. :Diamond Tiara: Hej, wiecie co? Opowiedziałam wszystkim o Waszych specjalnych spotkaniach z Twilight! :Sweetie Belle: O nie, zaczyna się... :Diamond Tiara: I wszyscy chcą z nami iść! :Źrebięta: Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! kontynuują :Diamond Tiara: Dzięki mnie, też staniecie się super popularne. Nie ma za co. :Sweetie Belle: O-oł... :Źrebięta: Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! kontynuują :Sweetie Belle: wzdycha Te wszystkie kucyki naprawdę chcą poznać Twilight aż tak bardzo? :Pipsqueak: Kochamy Was kucyki Znaczkowej Ligi! :Źrebięta: wiwatują :Diamond Tiara: Zaraz, zaraz, moi drodzy! Nie liczcie na to że księżniczka zechce się spotkać z tak niesforną gawiedzią. Ale my możemy zająć się organizacją jako najbliższe przyjaciółki słynnej Znaczkowej Ligi. :Silver Spoon: Proszę ustawić się w kolejce! Bez przepychania, spokojnie! :Źrebięta: rozmawiają :Apple Bloom: Och, co za kanał. :Sweetie Belle: Co wy? Jest nieźle! Nie rozumiecie? Jesteśmy teraz naprawdę, niezaprzeczalnie największymi ważniarami w całej naszej szkole! :Scootaloo: Ha? :Sweetie Belle: Oni myślą że jesteśmy najlepsze, bo możemy im załatwić wizytę u najnowszej, największej celebrytki Ponyville, Księżniczki Twilight! :Apple Bloom: Ale przed chwilą rozmawiałyśmy o tym, że zaproszenie dwóch kucyków do Twilight, to był wielki błąd! A teraz mamy przyprowadzić całą klasę? :Sweetie Belle: Spokojnie. Zajmę się tym. :Apple Bloom: E, nie podoba mi się to, Sweetie Belle... :Sweetie Belle: Powiedziałaś, że by nie zapraszać ich do domu Twilight . No to, jaki problem? :Scootaloo: To wygląda na podstęp. :Sweetie Belle: Co to za podstęp zaproszenie Twilight na obiad, żeby podziękować jej za wszystko co dla nas zrobiła? Przynajmniej tyle możemy zrobić dla księżniczki! :Pipsqueak: Czy ktoś powiedział "księżniczka"? :Sweetie Belle: Powiedziałam, że możecie zobaczyć księżniczkę w jej ulubionej knajpce, ale myślałam, że przyjdzie Was dwoje lub troje! :Źrebięta: Uups... :Scootaloo: Ona idzie! :Sweetie Belle: Dobra! Ale nie pokazujcie się! :Diamond Tiara: Jak sobie życzysz, Sweetie Belle. :Sweetie Belle: Tak, sobie życzę. :Twilight Sparkle: łapczywego jedzenia Mmm! Mmmm, mm! pełnymi ustami Nie wiedziałam że jestem taka głodna! Tak się cieszę że mnie tu zaprosiłyście... przełyka Jestem zaszczycona! Mm! :Sweetie Belle: Naprawdę? :Twilight Sparkle: Gdy poprosiłyście żebym zaczęła Was uczyć, pomyślałam, 'Praca z kucykami które chcą się uczyć nowych rzeczy, bo sprawia im to frajdę? To Będzie fantastyczne!' Ja też taka byłam kiedy miałam tyle lat co wy. przeżuwa :Sweetie Belle: Tak, wiesz... my czujemy to samo. :Apple Bloom: Dlatego chciałyśmy Cię tu zaprosić. :Scootaloo: Tak, bo my kochamy się uczyć! :Twilight Sparkle: napój :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Nie widziałam Cię tu od wieków i ciut, ciut! :Twilight Sparkle: Zgadza się. Byłam tak zajęta, że zapomniałam jakie wszystko tu jest pyszne! :Pinkie Pie: Totalnie! Hej, a co oni tam robią? Hah, nieważne, zniknęli. Znów są! Nieważne, zniknęli. La la-la la-la... :Twilight Sparkle: przeżuwa :aparatów :Apple Bloom: zaciśnięte zęby Weź przestań! :Twilight Sparkle: Co do stu podkówek tam się dzieje? oddech :Apple Bloom: Co to miało być? I to? :Scootaloo: Bo ja tak muszę! Kiedy się nie uśmiecham to smutno wychodzę. :Sweetie Belle: Och, wszystkie smutno wyjdziemy... :się zamykają :Twilight Sparkle: oddech pauza Ee, mogę... w czymś pomóc? :Źrebięta: krzyczą :Diamond Tiara: Zróbcie mi z nią fotkę! :Pipsqueak: Mi też! :Silver Spoon: Hej! Uciekaj z kadru! :Sweetie Belle: Co za koszmar! :Scootaloo: Twilight będzie na nas naprawdę wściekła. :Apple Bloom: Mówiłam Wam że to jest bardzo zły pomysł. :Twilight Sparkle: Wy na serio chcecie ode mnie autografy? No dobrze, jeszcze kilka mogę Wam podpisać, ale teraz musze wracać do moich przyjaciółek. gwar O, tu jesteście! :Pipsqueak: Uu, ale czad! Byłem w Sianoburgerze już tyle razy, a nie wiedziałem że to ulubione miejsce księżniczki! :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz, nie bywam tutaj zbyt często. Dziś przyszłam dzięki nim. :Pipsqueak: To znaczy, Księżniczka Twilight najbardziej lubi chodzić właśnie tam, gdzie chodzą te trzy? :Znaczkowa Liga: się :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję, było fajnie. Do zobaczenia! :Źrebięta: rozmawiają :Pipsqueak: Otwieram stoisko z lemoniadą! Przyjdziecie na wielkie otwarcie? Przez tydzień macie u mnie darmochę! :Sweetie Belle: Spokojnie. Doskonale wiem jak to rozegrać. :nożyczek :Źrebięta: wiwatują :szklanek :Pipsqueak: Jeszcze lemoniady? :Sweetie Belle: Dlaczego by nie? :Kucyk z klasy ': Wypolerowane! Cieszę się że mogłem to zrobić. :'Scootaloo: Oo, mogę się w nich przeglądać! :Apple Bloom: I ja też! Dzięki za ozdobienie kokardy! Ile Ci jestem winna? :Inny kucyk z klasy: Wystarczy mi Twoja wdzięczność. :Diamond Tiara: Musicie przyjść na moją imprezę na basenie. Będzie o wiele fajniej niż tu. :Sweetie Belle: Zostałyśmy zaproszone do jej super chaty! :Apple Bloom: Uważam, że Znaczkowa liga osiągnęła swój cel. :Znaczkowa Liga: Tak! :pluskanie :Apple Bloom: się :Sweetie Belle: Tak, miło jest, ale nie ma tu innych gości. Co w tej imprezie jest takiego fajnego? :Diamond Tiara: Właśnie to, że inne kucyki chciałyby tu wejść. :Sweetie Belle: Dzięki za gościnę, ale musimy iść. Spotykamy się z Twilight. :Diamond Tiara: To, my idziemy z wami, tak? :Sweetie Belle: Emm... t-tak naprawdę to nie. Nie miałyśmy okazji spytać Twilight, więc– :Diamond Tiara: Serio? Po tym wszystkim co myśmy dla was zrobiły? Po tym wszystkim co one dla was zrobiły? :Źrebięta: Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! kontynuują :Sweetie Belle: Dobra, doskonale wiem jak to rozegrać. W nogi! :Źrebięta: Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! kontynuują :Znaczkowa Liga: stękają :Sweetie Belle: Szybciej, szybciej! :Scootaloo: Musimy gnać do Twilight, żeby jej wyjaśnić! :Sweetie Belle: Tędy! Znam drogę na skróty! :Źrebięta: Chcemy Twilight! kontynuują :Apple Bloom: To biegnijmy! Galopem! :Źrebięta: Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight! :Sweetie Belle: dyszy tchu Zdą... ży... łyśmy. Szybko! Pukaj! :opon :pukanie :się otwierają :Sweetie Belle: Twilight, my Ci wyjaśnimy. :Apple Bloom: Wiemy, że te spotkania miały być tylko dla nas! :Scootaloo: Nie chciałyśmy żeby te wszystkie kucyki tu przyszły! Słowo! :Twilight Sparkle: Nic się nie stało. Tak naprawdę to chodziło mi o was, żebyście mogły skorzystać z naszych spotkań. Ale jeśli chcecie dzielić się z innymi, to w porządku. :Scootaloo: To, nie jesteś zła? :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście że nie! Zapraszam was do środka! Spike zrobił nachosy! :Źrebięta: rozmowy :Twilight Sparkle: Potrzebujemy trochę więcej. :Spike: wzdycha :Źrebięta: rozmowy :Twilight Sparkle: Zanim zaczniemy, powinniśmy się troszeczkę zorganizować. Kucyki zainteresowane magią, z tej strony. Te które będą hodować rośliny, na środku. Mole książkowe tamten kąt. :Apple Bloom: Niesamowite. Wygląda na to że wszytko się jakoś poukładało. :Scootaloo: A ja się tak bałam, że Twilight powie że się na nas zawiodła. :Sweetie Belle: Mówiłam wam, że doskonale wiem jak to rozegrać! :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję, że chcecie poświęcić swój czas żeby się uczyć nowych rzeczy. :Diamond Tiara: Dziękujemy, księżniczko! :Silver Spoon: Kochamy Cię, księżniczko! :Źrebięta: okrzyki :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze, dobrze, uspokójcie się. Jeśli chcecie komuś podziękować, to dziękujcie Znaczkowej Lidze za to, że zaprosiły was na swoje zajęcia. :Sweetie Belle: To doprawdy drobiazg. Pomyślałyśmy, że będzie im miło. :Diamond Tiara: Hmpf! Niezły żart. :Twilight Sparkle: Zaczniemy od was. Czego byś się chciał nauczyć, maluchu? :Pipsqueak: Ja to chcę się nauczyć jak się dostać do Znaczkowej Ligi! :Twilight Sparkle: A dlaczego chcesz się dostać do Znaczkowej Ligi, powiedz nam. Hm? :Pipsqueak: Bo wtedy kucyki z mojej klasy będą robić dla mnie różne rzeczy, bo będę się przyjaźnić z księżniczką! :Sweetie Belle: O, bracie. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy to prawda? :Sweetie Belle: Przychodziłyśmy do Ciebie tylko po to, żeby z tobą pobyć i się uczyć. Daję słowo kucyka! :Twilight Sparkle: Udowodnij. :Sweetie Belle: pisk :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli to prawda, to miałyście cały tydzień, żeby ćwiczyć swoje umiejętności. Chcę zobaczyć wasze postępy. :Apple Bloom: A, cóż, ee... nie... teraz. :Scootaloo: Bardzo się spieszyłyśmy i zabrałyśmy naszych rzeczy. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm, rozumiem. :Sweetie Belle: Czekaj! Słuchajcie kucyki, macie fart! Przyszłyście się uczyć, ale zamiast tego zobaczycie występ! Już za chwileczkę, my, kucyki Znaczkowej Ligi, pokażemy wam jakie niezwykle umiejętności opanowałyśmy dzięki Twilight! :Źrebięta: rozmowy :Sweetie Belle: W związku z tym, że Scootaloo nie wzięła części do swojego monocykla, rozłoży i zmontuje z powrotem hulajnogę któregoś z was. :Pipsqueak: Hej! Ona jest moja! :Scootaloo: Ty nas w to wpakowałeś, mały. Musisz teraz współpracować. :Pipsqueak: Ee? :Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom nie ma swojej sadzonki jabłoni, więc wzięła jabłko z kuchni. A ja, wykorzystam swoją czarodziejską moc, aby podnieść te miotłę. :Scootaloo: Ta-da! :Apple Bloom: Stań się drzewem! :Sweetie Belle: W górę! :skrzypienie :wybuch :Sweetie Belle: To wyszło trochę, nie tak jak miało wyjść. :Twilight Sparkle: To już koniec naszych spotkań. :Diamond Tiara: To przykre, że księżniczka nie chce się już z wami zadawać. :Źrebięta: Uuuu! :Silver Spoon: Najwyraźniej one nie przyszły tu po naukę. :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, podobnie jak żadne z was. :Źrebięta: zawiedzione :Sweetie Belle: Bardzo nam przykro, Twilight. Popełniłyśmy wielki błąd. :Apple Bloom: I my naprawdę uwielbiałyśmy uczyć się z tobą nowych rzeczy. :Scootaloo: Pewnie od teraz będziemy musiały robić to bez ciebie. Dzięki, Twilight. :puf :Apple Bloom: Dzięki... :Sweetie Belle: Dzięki... :Twilight Sparkle: Sweetie Belle? Pamiętasz jak chwilę temu pytałaś mnie, czy dam wam szansę? :Spike: stęka O, no co wy! :Sweetie Belle: Myślę, że Twilight nie jest już na nas zła, bo pozwoliła nam zrobić wpis w pamiętniku, tak jak to robią nasze siostry . Tak, popełniłyśmy wielki błąd. Zaczęłyśmy zgrywać ważniary bo zadawałyśmy się z kimś wyjątkowym. Przy tym niemal zapomniałyśmy dlaczego ona jest wyjątkowa – bo jest naszą przyjaciółką. Twilight nam wybaczyła i jak za dotknięciem różdżki, wszystko wróciło do normy. I właśnie w takiej magii chciałabym się doskonalić, teraz kiedy inny rodzaj magii dobrze mi idzie." :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, wszystkie zrobiłyście wielkie postępy! Jestem z was bardzo dumna. Do zobaczenia! :Sweetie Belle: Cieszymy się, że nasze spotkania z Twilight są takie jak dawniej. No... prawie takie jak dawniej. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nas nie zobaczy. :Apple Bloom: Dlatego że chcemy to zachować w tajemnicy? :Scootaloo: Czy dlatego, że wyglądamy śmiesznie? :Sweetie Belle: Właściwie to z obu powodów. :Twilight Sparkle: się i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu